Orihime is Ulquiorra's Paparazzi
by JCWarriorCats
Summary: The Woman's League at the Soul Society is taking famous pics again. Rukia now has Orihime involved. She is supposed to take pics of ALL the people at Hueco Mundo. But gets sidetracked by a certain espada.Song fanfic UlquiHime Plz R&R Rated T just in case


_We are the crowd,_

_We're c-comin out,_

_Got my flash on its true,_

_Need that picture of you,_

_Its so magical,_

_We'd be so fantastical,_

"Yes Ms. Kuchiki?" Nanao pointed at Rukia whose hand was raised. She had an excited look on her face.

"May we get help from outside the Soul Society?" she asked with pleading eyes. The Woman's League of the Soul Society had another plan cooking to get funds. Since Rukia hadn't gotten a chance to take pictures they were now redoing their old project of getting pictures of famous people in the Soul Society. But now they were extending it. Whoever was important in the Soul Society's business and such was now able to be take a picture of. This included even humans like Chad or Uryu or even their enemies.

The enemies included arancar and espada or Aizen, Gin, and Tousen! That's exactly why Rukia was asking this question. Orihime was still being held there prisoner but if she could just slip in a camera then she could get pictures of the enemy!

"Alright but only other humans. You may ask a female soul reaper too but remember all participants must be FEMALE. Males are what now girls?" Nanao looked sternly at the group.

"Males are like pennies, two faced and worthless!" they laughed. (My friend told me about that one so I gives her credit!)

"That's right! Meeting adjured until next week when your pictures are due!" Nanao declared. "Oh and don't forget to sign up for a specific person to take pictures of beforehand. That way we don't get pictures of only one person." The women started to leave the meeting room after grabbing their own cameras and signing up. Rukia managed to snag two cameras and sign up all of Hueco Mundo for Orihime and decided on Ichigo for herself then raced to her room.

Rukia grabbed a post box and put the address of Hueco Mundo on it and then placed the camera in the box with a letter of specific instructions to get pictures. She also added NO ONE CAN KNOW to make it funnier. She raced to the post office.

"I want this delivered ASAP!" she shouted at the post person and threw the box over the counter. Then she ran to grab her pager and a few other things out of her room. Then she was off to the World of the Living.

~*At Hueco Mundo*~

"Woman! You have received a box." Ulquiorra announced his entry.

"Can't you even address me by my last name if anything. I really don't like it when you and the other espada call me woman or girl." Orihime sighed softly, standing up from her couch. Her hands were clasped together in front of her. Then she realized something.

"Wait… di you say box?" she asked, a bit exited now.

"Yes right here. Someone of the name Rukia Kuchiki sen-"

"Rukia? Give it here!" Orihime squeeled happily. She hadn't seen Rukia in what seemed forever. She eagerly took the box then ran back to the couch. She plopped down hard and tried to open the box but her fingernails weren't exactly sharp enough. Ulquiorra watched to the point where she started knowing on the side a few minutes later.

The espada rolled his eyes. "Give it here." he ordered, holding out his hand. Orihime gripped the box and defiantly shook her head, lip out in a sort of mad pout. Ulquiorra stopped himself from chuckling or letting out a 'heh.'

"I'm not going to look if you really don't want me to I'm not interesting in anything to do with this Rukia person." Ulquiorra kept a straight face and Orihime reluctantly handed it over. She had been trying for a while now to get him to smile. She could swear he saw his lip twitch once when she started to sing and spinning them both around. She hadn't known if he was resisting a smile or thoroughly irritated but he hadn't scolded her or anything.

Ulquiorra took out his zanpactou and easily cut the box tape off so that it popped open. He then sheathed his zanpactou and turned away so she could tell he wasn't looking.

Orihime greedily grabbed the box back and peered in to find its contents. A camera and a note. She read the note very carefully.

_Dear Orihime,_

_I have a very special mission for you. I want you to take the camera inside, (Well I guess that it's the only camera available to you but you get the point) and go get pictures of all the espada, arancars, and if you could snap some pictures of Aizen, Gin, and Tousen. Before you ask "Is this supposed to be a spying thing." No it isn't. The woman's league at the Soul Society needs money so we figured pictures of famous people would do the trick. We won't be able to rebuild the pool we were planning to put in Byakuya's garden until we get more money. _

_So I Rukia Kuchiki, asign you, Orihime Inoue, to this important mission. Shouls you decline… you will make all of us cry. Including chappy, Yachiru, and me. I entrust you, please don't fail me._

_P.S. DO NOT LET ANYONE SEE YOU!_

_Your Friend,_

_Rukia Kuchiki_

Orihime understood it perfectly. This was a top mission. She accepted. She put her flash on.

First Target: Ulquiorra Schniffer

(To Be Coninued…)


End file.
